La dernière danse
by Pure Glow Black
Summary: SUITE TOME 4 : Alors qu'Annabeth se remet tout juste de la perte de Luke, Chiron organise une soirée pour changer les idées de ses pensionnaires. Mais Percy arrivera-t-il à révéler ses sentiments à la jeune fille durant leur danse ?


**Avis à la populass ! Voici une fiction que j'avais déjà posté précédemment mais que je reposte sur mon nouveau compte puisque j'ai effacé mon compte précédant. Je n'ai rien changé dans cette fanfic, elle est resté tel qu'elle mais je suis tout de même pour une petite review :) merci**

**.**

**La dernière danse**

POV ANNABETH

J'étais assise près de la rivière du camp, l'eau chatouillant mes orteils. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, enfouies dans mes genoux. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire une raison, le corps de Luke était à présent habité par le titan Cronos. Soudain, une main m'agrippa et quelqu'un s'assis près de moi.

Je tournais les yeux et vis le visage de Percy. Le garçon avait toujours été là pour me réconforter depuis notre retour au camp. De plus, la mort de Dédale m'avait profondément marqué du faite qu'il s'agissait de mon demi-frère et qu'il s'était sacrifié pour nous.

« Tu vas bien ? me demanda le garçon.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Répondis-je d'un ton cassant. J'ai perdu Luke ! Il s'en est allé pour toujours, obligé de partager son sublime corps avec Cronos ! »

Percy paru choqué par cette déclaration. C'est vrai que je ne lui avais jamais parlé sur ce ton, mais la tristesse engourdissait mes sens. J'avais perdu comme une partie de moi, qui avait pris sa place dans mon cœur dés que je l'avais vu… Luke. Je me levais et m'en alla, laissant derrière moi, Percy étonné et accablé.

Je me refugiais dans mon sanctuaire, mon bungalow et prit l'ordinateur que m'avait offert Dédale et qui contenait toute ses recherches. J'aimais les étudier, m'émerveiller devant l'intelligence de cet enfant d'Athéna. Le plan du labyrinthe était parfait. Dommage que cette splendeur avait rendu l'âme en même temps que son constructeur.

J'étais en train d'imaginer mon propre labyrinthe quand une de mes demi-sœurs entra et me demanda :

« Annabeth, prépare-toi ! Chiron veux que l'on s'entraine tous maintenant. »

Je lui assurais que j'arrivais et éteint l'ordinateur. J'enfilais mon armure, prit mon épée et alla au champ d'entrainement où étaient rassemblés tout les demi-dieux, tous se battant l'un contre l'autre ou contre un mannequin de bois. Percy était en train de se battre contre Beckendorf. Je sortis mon épée de mon fourreau et la tourna dans ma main avant de marcher vers le garçon.

« Un petit duel ça te tente ? »

Il me sourit et m'attaqua. Je parais son coup avec facilité avant de lancer l'offensive. Les coups se faisaient plus fréquents des deux coté et tout le monde s'était arrêté pour nous observer. Je tournais sur moi-même et lui bloqua le bras dans le dos, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant son épée et réussit à m'écorcher le poignet m'obligeant à le lâcher. Je grognais mais frappais de plus belle.

Nous étions au coude à coude comme toujours, mais il commençait à prendre l'avantage. Depuis notre retour de quête, toutes mes nuits étaient rythmées par mes cauchemars à l'égard de Luke. Donc j'avais encore à peine dormi et je ne m'étais pas battu avec autant d'énergie depuis la bataille au camp.

Mes coups étaient moins puissants et il réussit enfin à m'arracher mon épée, la passant derrière ma gorge, m'empêchant de reculer. J'étais bel et bien bloqué. Nos visages étaient si rapprochés que je pouvais sentir son souffle tiède sur mon visage. Je me perdais peu à peu dans ses yeux bleus, approchant ses lèvres des miennes. C'est alors que je repris mes esprits :

_« Non ! Ne l'embrasse pas Annabeth, tu es une fille forte, tu ne dois pas craquer, tu aimes Luke ! LUKE ! »_

Je le repoussais légèrement, posant mes deux mains sur son torse et lui lança un regard très explicite sur le fond de ma pensée. Il lâcha un long soupir et me relâcha de son emprise. Je m'éloignais, récupérant mon épée et la faisant tournoyer dans ma main puis alla me battre conte un de mes demi-frères. A la fin de ce combat je me retournais et vis Percy affronter un fils d'Hermès, le battant à plat de couture.

Quand son adversaire fut à terre, il me regarda et me fit signe de le suivre. Je courus vers lui et il m'emmena vers les bois. Nous marchions depuis une dizaine de minute, saluant les dryades qui couraient et riaient entre les arbres quand il se tourna vers moi et me prit par la main.

« Ça fait du bien le calme… Il n'y en a plus beaucoup depuis quelque temps. »

Il ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière, s'asseyant sur une souche. Je m'installais à ses cotés et l'imitais. Je pus entendre d'ici tous les sons de la nature. Le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur les rochers, les oiseaux chantant en haut des arbres, et le vent soufflant à travers le bois, faisant voler les feuilles.

Mais le son que j'appréciais le plus était la douce et rassurante respiration de Percy et le battement régulier de son cœur. Tous ces doux bruits réunis formaient un orchestre merveilleux pour les oreilles et me réchauffait d'une certaine manière. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cela en présence de quelques personnes que ce soit.

« C'est si beau… murmurais-je.

-Qu'est ce qui est beau ? demanda Percy se retournant vers moi.

- Tous les bruits qui nous entourent font une si gracieuse mélodie. C'est si agréable… »

J'avais beau ne pas le voir, je sentais qu'il souriait. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de me détendre et de m'éviter de penser à… Luke. À ces pensées, mon cœur s'assombrit et je replongeais dans la tristesse, revoyant le visage de celui que j'aimais.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me leva avant de m'en aller. Percy m'attrapa brusquement et m'obligea à me retourner. Il soupira en voyant que l'éclat de mes yeux était de nouveaux triste.

« Laisse moi Percy, s'il te plait ! »

Je me dégageais et repartis directement vers mon bungalow. En route, je croisais Chiron. Il me stoppa de son bras et m'ordonna de le suivre. Il m'amena devant la Grande Maison. Je m'assis sur les marches de l'entrée et lui, s'assit façon équidé avant de se gratter la barbe et se racler la gorge. Ce silence était si pesant que je décidais d'en finir, en prenant la parole.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Il grimaça avant de me répondre :

« Je vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Tout le monde le sait, et nous savons tous pourquoi, mais je veux que tu ailles mieux… Je ne veux plus te voir comme ça, je n'aime pas !

- Ce sont mes problèmes et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle, Percy s'en charge très bien !

- Luke est mort ! Tu dois te faire une raison, il est parti ! Alors au lieu de le pleurer aide nous à combattre Cronos ! »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton casant, presque en criant et même Chiron paraissait choqué par ses paroles. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Il tendit la main vers moi mais je le repoussais et commençais à partir mais sans me presser, guettant sa réaction.

« Annabeth, attend ! »

Je me retournais, passant le bras sur mes yeux bouffis et attendit qu'il continuait.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, mais tu dois en effet te faire une raison… à ton rythme. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement pendant quelques minutes, le temps que mes sanglots se calment. Puis il me lâcha et me prit par les épaules, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as tout ton temps pour faire ton deuil, je ne te demande pas de l'oublier aujourd'hui ou demain mais tu va devoir finir par le laisser »

J'acquiesçais et il me lâcha, me laissant retourner auprès des autres demi-dieux. Un petit combat me ferait du bien je pense…

POV PERCY

J'avais essayé de suivre Annabeth, mais je l'avais vu partir avec Chiron. Le centaure prendrait le relais en ce qui concerne de l'aider à aller mieux.

Je décidais de leurs emboiter le pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Maison et Annabeth s'assit. Ils attendirent longuement puis ils commencèrent à discuter calmement puis Chiron commença à s'énerver. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais Annabeth se mit à pleurer.

« _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? _pensais-je._ Ça n'aide pas Annabeth _»

La jeune fille allait s'en aller mais il la retint et sembla s'excuser avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles surement réconfortantes et la laissa partir.

Je rattrapais Chiron pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me raconta son coup de colère, comme quoi il ne supportait pas de voir Annabeth comme ça et qu'il s'est emporté.

« Je regrette de lui avoir fait du mal, marmonna-t-il tristement. »

Nous continuions de marcher jusqu'à ce que j'ai une idée de génie.

« Je crois que je sais comment lui changer les idées, ainsi que celles de tout le monde. »

Je lui chuchotais à l'oreille mon idée.

« Super ! Je vais en parler à Monsieur D. et on envisagera après. »

Il repartit en galopant. Un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage, j'étais très fière de ma super idée. Je retournais au terrain d'entrainement. Annabeth se battait avec fougue contre Beckendorf. Elle frappait comme jamais elle n'avait frappé personne et on voyait au visage de son adversaire, qu'il était terrifié. Elle finit par le mettre à terre et à lancer un défi à une fille d'Arès.

J'eus le temps de faire un dernier petit combat contre un fils d'Apollon avant que la sonnerie du diner ne retentisse. Nous nous dirigions tous vers les tables. Encore seul à ma table, je mangeais tranquillement un steak quand Annabeth se leva et s'assit à coté de moi, sous les yeux écarquillés de tous les pensionnaires.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme une voleuse, je regrette. »

J'avalais ma bouché en m'étouffant à moitié. Je n'avais jamais entendu un enfant d'Athéna s'excuser, et encore moins Annabeth et son foutu caractère.

« Euh… C'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave. »

Un joli sourire apparut sur ses lèvres puis elle retourna à sa table. Le traitement de Chiron avait bien marché apparemment. En parlant du centaure, alors qu'Annabeth venait de se rassoir, il se leva de sa table et siffla pour demander le silence.

« Chers guerriers, héros et autres… j'ai une annonce importante à faire. »

Aussitôt, le silence fut de rigueur et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

« Suite à une recommandation de l'un d'entre vous, monsieur D. et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser une petite fête. »

Des acclamations accompagnèrent ses paroles et Monsieur D. était comme à son habitude, neutre et impassible.

« La semaine prochaine, jour pour jour, la soirée aura lieu sur le champ d'entrainement. Je compte sur vous pour le décorer comme il se doit. Voilà je vous laisse retourner à vos bungalows. Bonne nuit à tous et je vous retrouve demain matin pour tout préparer.

Je me levais et partis vers mon dortoir mais Annabeth me fit un signe de la main pour la rejoindre.

« C'est toi qui a conseillé cette fête ? » me demanda-t-elle, me regardant droit dans les yeux avec ce regard de biche qui me faisait fondre.

- Oui, c'est bien moi, je trouvais que tout le monde était un peu patraque et je pensais que ce serait une bonne chose.

-Tu as eu raison, et j'avais moi aussi besoin de ça pour me changer les idées. Merci. »

Elle déposa une bise sur ma joue avant de s'en aller. Mon cœur fit un bond énorme dans ma poitrine et je restais figé sur place jusqu'à ce que Grover vienne me secouer un bon coup.

« Eh Roméo ! Tu va t'enraciner, allez viens ! »

Il m'assena une tape sur l'épaule que je lui rendis avec entrain et voilà comment avait commencé un concours de celui qui frapperait le plus l'autre – amicalement bien sûr – pendant qu'il me raccompagnait à mon bungalow.

.

Les jours qui suivirent, tous étaient occupés à préparer la fête. Chiron faisait activement participer Annabeth pour lui changer les idées. Elle riait avec ses amies tout en décorant.

Le terrain d'entrainement fut entièrement vidé des mannequins de bois et autres pour laisser place à une grande piste de danse lumineuse et colorée et aux platines et décorations en tout genre. Je gonflais les ballons avec Grover et les passais à Annabeth et Silena qui les accrochaient aux banderoles alors que les fils d'Apollon installaient des guirlandes de lumière dans les sapins.

Soudain, je pris un ballon et frappa Annabeth avec. Surprise, elle se stoppa dans son mouvement et me lança un regard noir. Je commençais à rire aux éclats, roulant à terre et attrapant Annabeth au passage. Nous dévalions alors la pente en riant avant de s'immobilier au bas de la descente.

Annabeth se mit à me frapper avec le ballon qu'elle tenait déjà au départ et c'est ainsi que commença notre combat de ballon digne de gamin de cinq ans.

Un groupe d'Hermès passant par là se mit à exploser de rire devant nos jeux d'enfants. Annabeth et moi nous relevions en rougissant avant de retourner travailler. Durant tout le reste de la journée, les personnes qui nous croisaient nous regardaient un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Apparemment les Hermès avaient eu la gentillesse de prévenir tout le camp de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et moi. Silena eut un petit rire quand nous la rejoignions près du terrain de volley.

« Dis Annabeth ! Chiron nous autorise à sortir du camp pour nous acheter de jolies robes pour la soirée, tu dois venir avec nous.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non, pas vraiment ! »

Silena attrapa la main de mon amie qui me lança un regard suppliant. Je lui fis un signe de la main et alla dans mon bungalow. De la fenêtre, je pouvais voir les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers. Le bruit de l'eau m'apaisait. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et me concentra sur le bruit des vagues. Soudain, je remarquais qu'un paquet bleu était posé sur ma table de nuit, un papier collé dessus. L'inscription était écrite en grec ancien, ainsi je pus le lire sans aucun problème.

« _Un présent spécial pour un événement spécial. Toute mon affection, Papa_ »

Waouh, même en plein combat, mon père trouve le temps de m'envoyer quelque chose. J'arrachais le papier et découvris un costume bleu nuit s'accordant parfaitement bien avec mes yeux océans. De légers reflets bleutés clairs se faisaient apercevoir et si on regardait bien, ils ondulaient gracieusement comme les vagues. Tout était de cette couleur excepté la chemise blanche perle et les chaussures noires. Je me promis qu'au diner, je céderais une bonne partie de ma nourriture en offrande à mon père.

POV ANNABETH (quelques heures plus tôt)

Evidement, ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai si Silena et les autres filles d'Aphrodite en étaient restées à une où deux boutiques de mode, mais non ! Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'elles fouillaient dans les rangés de tous les magasins où nous étions allées. D'ailleurs, je ne les compte même plus mais à mon avis, on ne peut même pas avoir le nombre sur tous nos dix doigts réunis. Depuis le début, je restais à l'arrière, essayant tout ce que Silena me mettait dans les bras mais même si mon amie essayait de me prouver le contraire, je savais que les robes de soirée ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi. La dernière que j'avais essayée m'avait fait ressembler à un chou à la crème jaune canarie. J'avoue douter un peu sur les gouts de Silena à mon égard vu les couleurs pour le moins « flashy » qu'elle me trouve.

Cette fois nous entrions dans une énième boutique appelée « soirée dans les nuages ». Ouille ! Je vois déjà des froufrous partout, je dois rêver. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Eh bien non, Silena vient de me déposer une robe semblable à une meringue à la framboise dans les bras en me lançant :

« Va te changer princesse »

Et c'est en soupirant et en trainant des pieds que je me dirigeais vers les cabines d'essayage et leurs rideaux quasiment transparents : évidement. Raah, je hais les boutiques de vêtements. Je sortis de la cabine en trainant derrière moi la multitude de volants inutiles.

« Silena ! râlais-je. C'est vraiment obligé toute cette histoire !

- Oh oui, je veux que tu sois belle pour cette soirée. »

Mais elle grimaça en me voyant me prendre les pieds dans les volants de ma robe avant de m'écraser lamentablement à ses pieds.

« En faite on va changer !

- Bonne idée, grognais-je en me relevant sur les coudes »

Super, j'aurais dû me taire ! Maintenant nous avons repris notre course aux magasins. Mais au bout d'un moment, même elles étaient fatiguées alors nous nous sommes posés dans un petit café extérieur et avons commandé des cafés avant de reprendre les boutiques.

« Alors les filles, commença Silena, quelqu'un vous a déjà demandé de venir au bal avec vous ?

- Moi j'y vais avec Connor Alatir, s'exclama Gisèle, un des filles de la déesse de l'Amour (de toute façon il n'y avait que ça, seule moi était d'un parent différent à Aphrodite).

- Tiens, moi j'y vais avec son frère Travis, déclama joyeusement Cassandra.

- En tout cas ce n'est pas une surprise pour le cavalier de Silena, révéla Wendy. »

Toute se mirent à ricaner, apparemment j'étais la seule à ne pas savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Tu n'es pas au courant, ricana Kelly, elle sort avec Charlie Beckendorf depuis trois semaines ! »

Je la serrais dans mes bras en lui disant que j'étais hyper heureuse pour elle. Elle me remercia avant de me poser la question que je voulais à tout pris éviter.

« Et toi Annabeth ? Avec qui y vas-tu ? »

Je piquais surement un phare vu leur petit sourire vicieux.

« Pour dire la vérité, personne ne me l'a demandé.

- De toute façon, on sait toute que Percy va finir pas te l'inviter. »

Je recrachais tout le soda que j'ingurgitais au visage de Silena qui hurla de stupeur.

« Vous plaisantez ! criais-je.

- Non, non, répondirent-elles toute en même temps le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Silena parut remarquer que j'étais sûr le point d'en frapper une car elle déposa de quoi payer sur la table.

« Bon on y va maintenant, on n'a plus qu'une heure et la plupart n'ont pas encore de robe »

Nous nous levions toute avant de reprendre notre folle virée shopping. C'est alors qu'en passant devant une vitrine, quelque chose attira mon attention. Une robe que je trouvais magnifique.

« Silena, appelais-je, je crois que j'ai trouvé la mienne »

.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais revenue, rangeant ma robe et ses accessoires avec soin dans mon placard, hors de la vue de tous. J'étais partie faire un petit jogging pendant une heure et quand je fus revenue, Percy m'attendait devant mon bungalow.

Je le saluais en un sourire auquel il me répondit chaleureusement. J'allais au feu pour céder une portion de mon assiette à ma mère. Percy y était lui aussi. Quand son bras frôla le mien, nous rougissions ensemble en se jetant un petit regard timide. D'un signe de tête, il repartit vers sa table où il dinait seul comme d'habitude.

Après manger, je ne souhaitais pas aller tout de suite dans mon bungalow. Il restait une heure avant le couvre-feu alors j'allais marcher sur la plage. Plus loin, un ombre arrivait vers moi. C'était Percy. Je restais de marbre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelque mètre de moi. Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit. J'avais la sale impression que c'était devenu notre seul moyen de communication. Nous n'utilisions plus les mots depuis que j'étais revenue. Il me prit la main et s'assit, ce qui m'obligea à le suivre dans son mouvement.

Au début, aucun de nous n'osait parler ou toucher l'autre. Puis il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et m'enlaça la taille de son bras. Je me raidis. Que devais-je faire là ? L'enlacer également ? Rester ainsi et attendre autre chose ? Je finis par poser lentement et surement ma tête sur son épaule parfaitement sculptée par les heures incomptable qu'il passait à s'entrainer au combat. Bizarrement, contre lui je me sentais protégé de tout. De la tristesse, de la peur, du désespoir… Et pourtant, toujours le même visage qui hantait mes esprits. Luke me hantait. Le courage dont il avait fait preuve pour me protéger alors que nous étions perdus en pleine nature avec Thalia, la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve à notre rencontre et la chaleur de son corps quand il me serrait contre lui alors que j'avais froid dans nos multiples cachettes.

Les larmes recommençaient à couler sur mes joues. Ravalant un sanglot, je me levais et disparus. J'allais me réfugier dans mon bungalow. L'une de mes demi-sœurs du nom de Stéphanie vint me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Elle me révéla que tous s'inquiétaient sur mon état en ce moment. Je la rassurais en lui assurant que j'avais seulement un coup de blues mais que ça s'arrangeait avec le temps. Elle m'apporta mes affaires pour la nuit et me colla une bise sur la joue avant de tirer le rideau qui s'éparait mon lit des autres, me permettant de me changer en paix.

Je m'enroulais dans mes draps et souhaita une bonne nuit à toute les personnes présentes dans le bungalow avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, en pensant à Luke et Percy. Avais-je vraiment vaincu ma faiblesse vis-à-vis de Luke et étais-je capable de laisser une chance à Percy puisque je sentais que quelque chose de fort me liait à lui, mais dont j'ignorais encore la nature exacte ?

POV PERCY

Super ! Elle m'avait une fois de plus laissé en plan ! Moi qui, pour une fois, avais l'impression que quelque chose se passait entre nous, voilà qu'elle replongeait dans sa dépression. Pff ! Lui remonter le moral n'est pas chose facile. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais baisser les bras. Je la reverrais rire comme avant, et c'est tout ! Bougonnant, je me levais et repartis vers mon bungalow les mains dans les poches. Je shootais dans une pierre qui roula sur une fleur, l'écrasant par la même occasion.

« Eh ! Je sais que tu es de mauvaise humeur mais la nature ne t'a rien fait ! »

Youpi ! Voilà que j'avais à faire au satyre le plus écolo de toute la colonie. Je me retournais vers Grover qui me regardait avec un air accusateur, les bras croisés en tapant du pied… où plutôt du sabot.

« Oh ça va hein ! m'énervais-je. Tu ne vas pas me pomper l'air avec tes fleurs ! »

Son regard changea, passant de l'air menaçant à l'air compatissant.

« Ah ce que je vois ça c'est mal passé avec ta Cendrillon, bah ce n'est pas grave tu te rattraperas la prochaine fois, et sinon la fois d'après. T'auras des tas d'autres occasions mec !

- T'as raison Grover, t'as toujours les mots pour m'apaiser.

- Je sais, et laisse les fleurs tranquilles surtout ! »

J'étouffais un ricanement avant de continuer ma route vers mon bungalow. Je me dévêtis et mis mon pyjama avant de me rouler dans mes draps et de m'endormir, espérant qu'Annabeth pensait à moi aussi fort que je pensais à elle.

.

Je m'éveillais grâce à un rayon de soleil qui caressait mon visage. J'écartais les draps de mon corps et me frottais les yeux. Allant vers mon calendrier, je rayais cette journée. J-1 avant la fête ! J'allais vers mon armoire et pris la clef qui pendait à mon cou, soutenue par une cordelette, et ouvris le cadenas qui la fermait, pouvant vérifier, avec soulagement, que mon costume était toujours à l'intérieur.

Non ! Je ne suis pas paranoïaque mais les fils d'Hermès avait la sale manie de voler trop souvent les affaires des autres en ce moment alors valait mieux être prudent. J'avais déjà perdu plusieurs boucliers ainsi qu'un bon nombre de pairs de chaussettes à cause de leurs bêtises.

J'enfilais un sweat et un jean et allais retrouver Grover qui patientait à coté du terrain de volley.

« Ben tiens ! La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée. Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends Percy ! Chiron veut que tous le monde viennent au petit déjeuné avant que l'on voit les derniers détails de la soirée. »

Comprenant le message je courus comme un fou pour ne pas être trop en retard et m'attirer les foudres de ce fougueux centaure _– bien sûr c'est ironique_. Je me glissais vers ma table et m'assis, faisant comme si j'étais ici depuis le début. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Annabeth. Elle me regardait, le visage impassible, mais dès que je lui fis un malheureux signe de la main, elle tournait la tête. Super ambiance !

Chiron me jeta un regard qui voulait dire : « Tu lui as fait quoi encore ! ». Je levais les mains en signe d'innocence en articulant silencieusement : « J'ai rien fait », en espérant qu'il sache lire sur les lèvres.

A la fin du petit déjeuné, je me dirigeais vers le terrain d'entrainement pour participer à la dernière journée préparatoire mais chaque fois que je passais à coté d'un fils ou d'une fille d'Athéna, ils me bousculaient. Pff ! Qu'est qu'ils me veulent tous aujourd'hui ! J'arrivais sur le lieu de la soirée et vit que tout le monde travaillait activement pour les derniers détails. Je vis Annabeth près des platines du DJ, en train de discuter avec Silena. Je me dirigeais vers elles mais dès que je touchais le bras d'Annabeth elle tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Silena me prit par l'épaule et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je pense que tu devrais la laisser Percy »

Je jetais un regard noir à la fille d'Aphrodite avant de lui répondre sèchement :

« Non ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! »

Je repoussais légèrement Silena et agrippais le bras d'Annabeth, l'obligeant à me suivre. Elle se plaignait et se débattait pour essayer d'échapper à mon étreinte. Néanmoins, je la tenais fermement et l'éloignais devant les yeux exorbités d'à peu près tous les gens présents. Je la trainais ainsi jusqu'à la plage où je la positionnais face à moi pour qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux.

Je passais mon doigt sur sa joue et la sentis tressaillir à ce contact. Elle tenta de tourner la tête pour échapper à mon regard mais je plaquais mes mains sur ses joues. Je fixais ses prunelles grises si envoutantes mais tellement mélancoliques. Je sentais son souffle chaud et doux dans mon cou _– eh ouais je faisais presque une tête de plus qu'elle. _Elle évitait mon regard je le savais, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi ?

« Annabeth, murmurais-je. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes depuis cette nuit ?

- Je… je ne sais pas »

Les larmes se remirent encore à couler. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi lui frottant le dos.

« Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui t'aurais blessé ? »

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable et fragile alors que ce n'était pas du tout la vérité.

« Écoute, si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, je m'en excuse. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

« Ce n'est pas toi, bafouillais-je, c'est… c'est juste que... »

Elle se lova contre moi en continuant à pleurer. J'allais me retrouver avec des tâches d'eau plein le t-shirt.

« C'est juste que quoi ? »

Elle soupira et pleura de plus belle. Dis donc, c'était une vraie fontaine !

« Annabeth… tu peux me le dire tu sais ? »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et sécha ses larmes de mon pouce. Elle inspira à fond pour se calmer et quand elle se décida enfin à m'expliquer, ça voix ne tremblait plus.

« C'est juste que… quand je te regarde, c'est lui que je vois »

Elle échappa à mon étreinte et repartit vers Silena qui nous observait au loin, derrière un arbre.

« _Je dois en conclure quoi ?_ pensais-je en méditant sur ses dernière paroles »

POV ANNABETH

Je vis Silena se cacher quand j'arrivais à la lisière de la forêt. Son attitude m'arracha un demi-rire. Elle était ridicule. En arriver à m'espionner. Je la rejoins et passais mon bras autour de ses épaules.

« Vous vous êtes dits quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, rien.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Non, c'est bon. Tout va bien de t'inquiète pas. »

Nous retournions nous occuper des derniers préparatifs de la fête, c'est-à-dire gonfler les derniers ballons, accrocher les dernières banderoles et choisir la musique avec les Dj. Tout ça en se chamaillant au plus haut point. J'accusais Silena de vouloir me redonner le sourire dans des activités idiotes comme cela. Et ça marchait. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça qui me redonnait le sourire. C'est qu'après m'être expliquer avec Percy, j'avais une… intuition comme quoi j'allais enfin réussir à fermer les portes de mon passé.

Je reste de la journée se passa sans aucune ombre au tableau. Le soir, j'allais à mon bungalow et plongeais dans les bras de Morphée.

.

_« Je courais… vite… dans un bois qui n'était pas le camp. La luminosité environnante rendrait les feuillages rouge sang et les ombres marquantes étaient telles des bêtes à l'affut. Je courais toujours plus vite, entendant une voix sinistre dans les airs. Elle changeait chaque fois, passant de Chiron à Silena, en n'oubliant pas Grover, Percy, Thalia et tous mes autres amis. La dernière voix fut la plus marquante. Luke… La voix reproduisait ce qu'il m'avait dit lorsque nous étions en fuite. Qu'il me protégerait. Qu'il ne laisserait jamais. Que nous formerions une sorte de famille. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas lui. Alors je courais. Encore ! Encore ! Soudain, je trébuchais sur une branche d'arbre et tombait à terre. N'arrivant plus à me relever, j'essayais de ramper mais j'avais mal. Mal physiquement, autant que mentalement. J'avais envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Soudain, je vis une main apparaitre dans mon champ de vision. Je relevais la tête et vis Percy qui me regardait tendrement. Je lui pris la main et lorsque ce contact se fit le décor changea. La voix se tut et nous nous retrouvions sur la plage de la colonie. Il faisait nuit, mais la douce lumière de la lune créait une ambiance calme et romantique. Percy me maintenait debout et avait passé ses deux bras dans mon dos. Nos visages étaient très proches mais nous continuions à nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Je posais une de mes mains sur sa nuque et l'autre était emprisonnée dans son étreinte. Il sourit et me colla d'autant plus à lui. Nos lèvres étaient toute proche l'une de l'autre, je pouvais presque sentir le frôlement de celles de Percy… »_

« Aah ! »

Je m'éveillais en un sursaut, poussant un petit cri qui réveilla mes frères et sœurs. J'étais trempé de sueur et j'avais terriblement chaud. Un de mes frères vint vers moi.

« Annabeth ! Ça va ? me demanda-t-il paniqué.

- Oui, ne t'en fait pas, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, répondis-je en essayant de faire taire le tremblement de ma voix. »

Il ne parut pas très convaincu mais retourna se coucher avec les autres. Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller mais n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Je me levais et sortit m'assoir sur les escaliers de l'entrée du bungalow. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas Luke qui, pour une fois, « squattait » mes pensées, mais c'était Percy. Car je ressentais le besoin intense de connaitre la fin de mon rêve même si je devinais assez bien ce qui allait se passer.

Tournant la tête automatiquement vers le bungalow de Poséidon, je vis Percy assis exactement de la même façon que moi. Il me regardait… ou plutôt me dévorait du regard d'après son air déconnecté de la vie. Quand il remarqua que je l'observais il reprit sa tête de « tous les jours » et me fit un signe de la main. Je lui répondis puis il se leva à retourna dans le bungalow.

De nouveau seule, je songeais à Percy. Je sentais que mes sentiments envers lui avaient évolué. Dans quel sens ? Moi même je ne saurais le dire. Inspirant une dernière bouffée de cet air si frais, je me levais et rentrais dans le bungalow où tous mes frères et sœur dormaient à point fermé. Silencieusement pour ne pas les réveiller, je me glissais jusqu'à mon lit et réussis enfin à retrouver le sommeil.

.

« Annabeth… Annabeth !

- Mmmm ! »

Je dormais tranquillement, rattrapant mon sommeil manqué de la nuit quand quelqu'un vint me secouer comme un prunier en criant comme une truie.

« ANNABETH !

- Quoi ? »

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux en criant ce simple mot et je vis le visage d'ange – si on peut dire – de Silena.

« Ce soir on fait la fiesta ! braillait-elle en dansant de façon assez subjective dans le dortoir sous les yeux écarquillés de mes frères qui étaient restés dans le dortoir. »

J'éclatais de rire devant son air provocateur.

« Arrête ça Silena ! réussis-je à articuler entre deux fou rire »

Je lui attrapais le poignet et la fis tomber sur mon lit. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra contre elle.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire comme ça à nouveau »

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait à cause d'elle que j'allais mieux, mais laissons là croire ce qu'elle veut.

« Bon. Aujourd'hui c'est maquillage et coiffure toute la journée.

- Non ! Pitié Silena, pas ça ! Je t'en pris !

- T'as pas le choix ma belle, je te kidnappe pour le reste de la journée »

Blasée, je mis un jean bleu dévalé et un sweat noir. Silena m'attrapa le poignet et m'emmena jusqu'à son bungalow où une armée de minettes trop féminines pour être réelles m'attendaient de pied ferme, leurs armes de torture – pinceaux, mascaras et autres du même genre – en main.

« Silena ! Je t'en pris, épargne moi ça ! »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation avant de hurler à ses sœurs :

« Occupez-vous d'elle ! »

Je fus alors assaillie de toute part pas des furies qui m'aspergèrent sans ménagement de toutes sortes de produits nocifs pour ma crédibilité de guerrière. Je vivais mon pire cauchemar !

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminées de me peinturlurer le visage dans les règles de l'art, elles s'attaquèrent à mes cheveux, les tirant, nouant ou tressant à volonté si bien que je crus que j'allais devenir chauve.

« Au fait ? demandais-je. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Euh… me répondit un de mes bourreaux. Il est 14h30.

- Quoi ? Si tard ! J'ai dormi jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Silena posa fermement ses mains sur mes épaules car je bougeais et que je risquais de faire rater ma coupe.

« Calme toi, Chiron souhaitait que nous dormions bien aujourd'hui afin que nous rattrapions en avance les heures de sommeil que nous allons perdre ce soir »

Elle soupira et demanda à une de ses sœurs :

« La soirée commence à quelle heure ?

- A 18h30 je crois. Quand il commencera à faire nuit. »

Silena rouspéta dans sa barbe avant de dire haut et fort :

« Dans quatre heures et nous n'avons même pas accompli le dixième du travail sur Annabeth !

« Pardon ! m'étranglais-je. Même pas le dixième. Mais je suis déjà maquillée et vous avez quasiment fini ma coiffure.

« Petite naïve, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est que le début. »

Je poussais un grand soupir. Elle exagère, j'en ai marre moi de me faire tripoter le visage par les filles d'Aphrodite.

Quand elles allèrent enfin chercher ma robe il était déjà 16 heure. J'enfilai ma tenue et Silena arrangea encore quelque peu mon apparence. Puis elles me laissèrent et allèrent se préparer elle-même.

Alors qu'elles se pomponnaient elles-mêmes, j'allais regarder mon reflet dans le miroir. Ce que je vis m'éblouis irrévocablement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais féminine et belle. Mes cheveux blond d'habitude indomptable étaient noués en un chignon élégant, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur mes joues, et j'étais très bien maquillée, avec modération pour ne pas que ce soit choquant. Ma robe était sublime. Le tissu bleu épousait mes formes et à mon cou pendait un beau collier en perles blanches (voir profil).

Soudain, je regardais l'heure. Il était 18 heures et Silena et ses sœurs étaient enfin prêtes.

Silena portait une robe rose pâle qui lui allait divinement bien. Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés en anglaises parfaites et retombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me tendant la main que je m'empressais de prendre.

« Allons-y ma beauté, me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras »

Nous sortions de son bungalow et nous dirigions vers la musique retentissante. Tous les regards se tournaient vers nous ce qui était assez stressant. J'avais l'impression d'être une bête en cage qu'on évalue.

Nous arrivions enfin au centre même de la soirée. Les lumières colorées illuminaient la piste de danse où déjà plusieurs demi-dieux se trémoussaient sans modération. Les buffets débordaient de toute sorte de mets plus ou moins raffinés. Les garçons cherchant à fuir la danse y étaient déjà accrochés. Silena alla rejoindre Beckendorf qui était de ceux là en essayant de le convaincre d'aller danser. Pendant ce temps j'allais me servir à boire. Je la vis soudain revenir vers moi.

« Tu me reviens vite dis donc ! criais-je à son oreille en essayant de me faire comprendre outre la musique.

- Je sais, mais Charlie refuse de danser ! »

Elle avait une bouille boudeuse super mignonne quand soudain elle me regarda avec un air suppliant. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin qu'on me fasse un dessin pour comprendre sa question muette.

« Non, il n'en est pas question Silena !

- Oh… je t'en priiiiis Annabeth ! Viens danser avec moi ! Steuplaiiiiit ! »

Elle me tournait autour en me faisant les yeux doux jusqu'à ce que je craque et qu'elle m'emmène sur la piste au milieu des danseurs. Au début je n'osais pas trop bouger. Mes pas étaient modérés et je bougeais doucement jusqu'à ce que le rythme de la musique m'envahisse. Immédiatement je me lâchais et m'amusais comme une folle en compagnie de Silena. A la fin de la chanson, je voulus me retourner pour retrouver Silena mais ce fut Percy que je trouvais en face de moi. Il me souriait, il était magnifique. Son costume, en parfaite harmonie avec ses yeux sublimes. Lorsque l'on fixait le tissu, on semblait se perdre dans les vagues de la mer. C'était sans doute un présent de son père pour donner cet effet.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse belle demoiselle ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix soutenue en faisant une révérence et en terminant par un doux baisemain. »

Le contact de sa bouche sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Je fermais les yeux pour en sentir les sensations plus profondément. Quand il releva la tête vers moi, je lui fis un beau sourire avant de répondre du même ton que lui.

« Avec plaisir mon cher »

Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille, me collant contre lui. Il commençait à m'entrainer dans une valse langoureuse sans que je ne remarque que tous les autres danseurs s'étaient arrêtés pour parler.

« Je suis désolée, murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille de mon cavalier.

- De quoi ? me demanda-t-il en se décrochant légèrement de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

- De tout. Je devais être plutôt désagréable en ce moment. Avec le stress et ce qui est arrivé à… »

Son nom resta coincé dans ma gorge. Déjà je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je pensais que tout ça était définitivement terminé.

« …à Luke, termina Percy pour moi »

Je hochais la tête avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son torse. Je m'y sentais tellement en sécurité. Il me serrait plus fort encore, ses bras vigoureux m'encerclant le corps entier. Je l'entendis inspirer dans ma chevelure. Je collais ma joue contre lui alors qu'il continuait de m'entrainer dans notre danse.

« Tu es toute pardonnée Annabeth. Chacun a ses moments de lassitude, je peux comprendre ça tu sais. Mais je suis là pour te soutenir. Tu n'es pas seule ici. Tu as des amis qui sont prêts à te soutenir dans chaque moment dur de ta vie. Et j'en fais parti.

- Je le sais mais j'avais peur que tu penses que je te fuyais. Je t'apprécie beaucoup Percy. Tu comptes pour moi autant qu'un frère.

- Pas plus ? »

Je levais la tête intriguée par ses paroles. Dans quel sens avait-il voulu dire ça ?

« Comment ça ?

- Je… commença-t-il. Non rien »

La musique se tut et Percy se sépara de moi, me fit une bise sur la main avant d'inviter une fille de Déméter pour une nouvelle danse.

Jalouse et vexée, je retournais m'assoir près du buffet. Apparemment, Beckendorf avait enfin eu le courage d'inviter Silena à danser, mais je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait si longtemps hésité. Ses pas étaient maladroits et il tanguait dangereusement sur le coté droit. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas la déranger car elle riait de bon cœur avec son petit ami. A la fin du morceau, Percy se redirigea vers moi et s'inclina de nouveau, me réclamant une nouvelle danse. Je me levais et il me tira légèrement vers la piste illuminée. Une douce musique retentit dans la forêt. Il se plaqua contre mon corps et commença à danser, m'enlaçant doucement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Ses yeux bleus m'envoutaient. Je ne pouvais plus me décrocher de son regard. Nos visages se rapprochaient doucement jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres ne se retrouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, tout en continuant à bouger nos corps au rythme de notre slow. Il se rapprochait encore de moi, passant sa main dans mon dos, juste au creux de mes reins.

« Je… me souffla-t-il. Je…

- Oui ? demandais-je en plantant mon regard d'acier dans ses prunelles.

- Je t'aime, Annabeth. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde »

Pardon ? Il avait dit quoi là ? Je restais stoïque, figée, statufiée, n'arrivant pas à imaginer l'ampleur de ses simples mots sur moi. Je tentais de vérifier l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait pour moi dans ses yeux, mais il fuyait manifestement mon regard. Je m'approchais encore plus près de lui si bien que je pus sentir son souffle glisser sur ma peau. Il me frôla la joue de son pouce et jouait avec l'une de mes mèches de cheveux, l'enroulant autour de son doigt. Il évitait toujours de me fixer, sans doute de peur de lire de la déception dans mon regard. Je plaquais soudain mes deux mains sur ses joues, le forçant à voir dans mes prunelles tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Lui faisant comprendre par un seul regard que Luke appartenait au passé et qu'enfin je revoyais le présent avec lui. Il me regardait avec tendresse et passion, s'approchant toujours plus de moi, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent avec douceur. Ce fut un baiser d'une infinie douceur. J'y déversais toute la tristesse que j'avais ressentie durant cette dernière semaine pour laisser la place à l'amour que je ressentais pour Percy. Je me sentais au 7ème ciel dans ses bras musclés. Il m'entourait doucement en fourrageant ses mains dans mes cheveux, défaisant toute la coiffure de Silena. J'en connais une qui ne va pas être très contente mais ça en valait largement le coup.

Nous restions coller ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la danse où nous dûmes, à contre cœur, nous séparer. Silena courut vers moi toute excitée alors que ce fut Grover et Beckendorf qui agressèrent Percy.

« Annabeth ! Tu l'as embrassé ! C'est trop génial ! »

Elle sautillait tout autour de moi comme une folle, n'ayant même pas remarqué que j'étais désormais coiffée comme un épouvantail.

« Calme toi Silena, j'ai mes tympans juste à coté. Et puis d'abord, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé !

- Et alors ? T'as aimée ? »

Je me tournais vers Percy qui répondait sans doute au même questionnaire que moi mais en version plus… masculine dirons-nous. Il pivota son regard vers moi et me fit un splendide sourire d'amour.

« Oui, soufflais-je à Silena qui était de plus en plus folle »

Je l'ignorais et me dirigea vers Percy qui attendait, je pense, quelque simples mots de la part. Il tendit ses mains devant lui et je posais les mienne dessus.

« Je t'aime aussi Percy, lui murmurais-je doucement »

Il m'emprisonna alors dans ses bras et déposa sur mes lèvres un ultime baiser. Je sentais que maintenant ce serait lui et rien d'autre.

FIN


End file.
